


[黑历史]曾莅

by Veronica_zkx



Category: XXXX - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx





	[黑历史]曾莅

傍晚的夕阳慢慢暗淡下去，金色余晖在一幢幢大楼的映射下，发出一圈圈的金黄的霞光，修饰着不断暗淡下去的天幕。

在俄罗斯联邦政府大楼旁边的不远处，是一个纪念碑。

死亡和坟墓冲淡人们的感情。埋葬死者，悼念衰者，抚恤生者，平息争戈不止，用泥土埋葬，用岁月洗涤创伤。

纪念碑上携刻着各界人士对这块纪念碑的主人的敬重与哀思。

一位老妪小心地将一束鲜红的玫瑰放置在纪念碑前，用手掌拂去上面的雪。

这是罗曼诺夫王朝首相彼得·阿尔卡季耶维奇·斯托雷平的墓碑。

但他并不睡在这里。  
他长眠在基辅洞穴修道院，那里现在属于另一个国家。

当时有人提议将他的尸体带回莫斯科安葬，罗曼诺夫王朝的最后一位沙皇摇头回绝了。

让他睡吧，这里很清静。

至于葬在哪里，又有什么区别。都是罗曼诺夫王朝的疆土，他也一直是他的臣子。

就像南边那个国家流传了很久的那句。普天之下，莫非王土；率土之滨，莫非王臣。

历史总是惊人的相似。

掠夺，侵略，曾经达到鼎盛，但一切繁华终是有限度的。

彼时又怎么会想到，此时那里早已是别人的地方。

有很多东西却都没变。

现在的格奥尔基耶夫大厅也和那时相差甚微。

圆顶上华丽的镀金吊灯和表现各场战役胜利的巨型壁画，令人心生荣誉感，似乎自己之前的付出在这一刻都是十分值得的。

希望任命您会对国家有所裨益，彼得·阿尔卡季耶维奇。对面的人眉眼弯弯，轻笑着递给他一枚徽章。

那是首相才能佩戴的徽章。

很荣幸为陛下效力。

掌声也像潮水一般在这个巍峨庄严的穹顶大厅里肆意地回荡。

尼古拉拍了拍彼得的背，同他握了手。

陛下，斯托雷平的土地法案会置俄国于死地，其目的无非是结党营私，您难道就听之任之，丝毫不顾及他蔑视您的权利吗？

尼古拉转回过身看着特列波夫和杜尔诺沃，那湖蓝色的眼眸中再无平日的柔和。

最后他授意他们按良心行事，便吩咐退下，然后自己走回戈尔基宫。

他一向有独自思考的习惯，有时从大克里姆林宫到戈尔基宫的一路他都会挥退众人，只剩自己。

后来彼得的到来打破了这一切。他们会并肩走到某一个地方，驻足谈笑，他叫他科里亚，他叫他佩佳。

他是他最信任的首相，他也当他是为数不多的知己。  
但是现在终究有了疑心。

阁下，您的法案……助理看着彼得欲言又止。

被否决了是吗。他勾起了嘴角，陛下反对的法案怎么会通过？

反正任期也快到了，主动辞职总比被赶下台好得多。  
摆脱繁难的政务，得以回到乡间，回到自然，与家人共享天伦之乐，这些年真是想都不敢想。

但是陛下又怎么办？

他初任内政大臣时，陛下便找到他，眉眼里尽染笑意地对他说，佩佳，你终于来了。

并非君臣初见的冷漠谨慎，而是故友重逢的温暖和睦。

他们曾经一同出游，他坐在庄园里想着新的法庭制度如何才能得到全面落实时，那人笑着走来，说安娜要看你铲雪。

那无限温柔的眼神，几欲是能把人溺毙在那汪深灰蓝的海洋里。

彼得知道，他一向是个疼爱孩子的父亲。

从庭院中扫雪到国家的制度改革，他们都曾携手共进，不畏艰辛。

阁下，玛丽娜皇太后召见您。

——  
阁下，玛丽娜皇太后召见您。

他在进门时看到了尼古拉，但尼古拉的表现一反常态。

当他看他时，眼睛中的湖蓝仿佛是因为初冬已至而凝霜的贝加尔湖一般。

陛下……

尼古拉却只匆匆瞥了彼得一眼，没有握手问好，擦身而过。

第二天，宫廷侍卫转交给彼得一封长达十六页的信，沙皇陛下亲手所写。

信里说他当他们是左膀右臂，仿佛上天已定，就像两条小河，到达交点后各自改变了轨迹，汇合成一条大河。

他当他们是知己之交，任何灾难离间拆不开他们，他们的步伐依旧沉稳而执着，多年的交情，连一个眼神一个停顿都心领神会。

他承认自己以前并非在所有事上都对彼得开诚布公。他不但承认自己有错，他说已经认识到自己只有同首相携手合作，才能把俄国引入正确的轨道。

他请求彼得收回辞呈，并于次日前往克里姆林宫向他汇报。

次日天晴、寒冷、有风。莫斯科的上空一碧如洗。

想到皇室可能在做礼拜，彼得站在报喜教堂外。

佩佳叔叔——安娜斯塔西娅先跑了出来，抱住彼得的腰。

然后他看到尼古拉携了皇后的手，走了出来。

陛下……

对不起，佩佳。拦住他的是他道歉的话语。

他怔愣住，他想过今天的会面会艰难坎坷，他或许会对他毫不理睬或冷言相向，但如今他面对的却是……

彼得再度抬起头时，钟楼的钟摆敲响了第十下，是克里姆林宫的侍卫交接的时候了。

他们穿着深蓝色的军装配着红色的肩章，正步与齐步的交替，一丝不苟。他们因祖辈的功勋而有此权利，因此而倍感自豪。  
他们不只是博罗维茨基山岗上的侍卫，更是拱卫了这个王朝的卫士。

生穿军装，死披国旗。

他们从大街小巷走过，昂起的头颅满满壮志豪情，这一切都源于对王朝的忠诚。

他们都是将军。

陛下……我是来向您汇报的，不是听您道歉的。

心底的动摇如今坚定了起来，再也无法撼动分毫。

作为您的首相。

他看到那个双头鹰徽记依然泛着金属的冷光——那是王室统治的雄心，却也是是他守护的温情。

陛下，我们需要二十年。国家就会彻底得到改变，王朝会恢复旧日的璀璨荣光。

佩佳，你若要，我便给。这是他的承诺，也是他的承诺。

可是岁月里哪有什么山盟海誓，那个承诺是他赋予人民，不是他的。

不知不觉，已经走了那么久。他笑道。  
抬眸，看到眼前的一座宫殿。

他们确实携手并肩走了许多年。

佩佳，以后你就住在这里。  
这怎么行，这里是克里姆林宫。  
庄园不安全，娜达莎已经是我的遗憾了。  
好。他看到尼古拉的眼眸中的悲伤。

彼得的居所离戈尔基宫很近。

他们时常坐在铺着白布的餐桌旁，看着落地窗外黄昏的广场，手中握着的刀叉中映着暖黄的灯光。

天空中云朵积压，来自这个并不温暖的国度的冷风吹不进餐厅。

晚来天欲雪，能饮一杯无。

他留住了他，也替王朝留住了他们的首相。

后来他们有一天在亚历山大花园散步，那时的亚历山大花园里还没有长久升腾的火焰——用来祭奠着获得最高荣誉的无名烈士。

他说他打算去基辅旅行，基辅歌剧院落成后他还没去过。

他告诉他小心。

他宽慰道他会的，不过陛下放心，政治没有报复。

政治没有报复，只有后果。这是他说过的话。

只有后果。

第二天沙皇的近侍告诉彼得，沙皇陛下将一同前往。

台上上演着悲欢离合，当歌剧演员饰演的角色正沉浸在失去爱人的悲伤而哭泣时，落座的众人不禁沉默。

忽然一道枪声划破了宁静的氛围。

枪口是朝着向塔季扬娜的。  
彼得几乎没有迟疑地挡了过去。

手臂、胸部中枪，剧烈的疼痛毫不客气的到来，如同将他的躯体撕裂一般。

彼得撑着桌面，转过身，脱掉手套，解开夹克的扣子，露出浸血的背心。在示意皇帝从他的包厢撤往安全地带后，他一下瘫在椅子上。

我愿为陛下而死。他口中喃喃，音量渐渐增大。

我愿为陛下而死！他最终扬声喊了出来，视线却从未离开尼古拉。

他并没有走，所有皇室成员都已经撤离，但他还没有走。

他的右手由额头、胸口、左肩依次划到右肩，然后低下头。

每次抬起手都带动着撕扯着伤口仿佛用最锋利的匕首缓缓插入再拔出一般。

最后的鞠躬只好以低头代替。

愿上帝保佑您，尊敬的陛下。

皇室遭到暗杀非同小可，他们只能宣称是首相才是他们的目标。

他再睁开眼时，看见窗外的阴云积蓄，房间内的钟摆敲响了第十下。

一如当年。

他意识到有人正跪在床边，熟悉的声音是他听了二十多年的那一个。

佩佳，原谅我，原谅我……  
那人颤声道着挽留，一遍又一遍。

他扯了扯嘴角，却说不出话来。

昏昏沉沉时他再次醒来，那人依旧守在他的床前。

他说相识二十余载，得陛下赏识，此生无憾。  
未曾兑现承诺，他请求陛下的谅解。

最后他对他说请打开电灯。

在灯光缓缓亮起的时候，他却闭上了眼。

没有感受到暖金色的灯光，最终倒在了无边的黑暗中。

身边人有人问他是否要将首相带回莫斯科。

他笑笑说不用，就在这里吧。

那年的莫斯科河畔，那年的郁金香花丛旁，他对他说喜欢这里。

依旧是那年的水，克里姆林宫的桌上依然摆放着一束郁金香。尼古拉知道这一次死亡的红轮已经渐渐向他走来。

他再也找不到政见与王朝实际相符的首相。  
他信任的，更是难得。

他信任的那个人睡在了基辅的高墙内，3同他一同长眠的，还有他为此呕心沥血的土地法案。

岁月的年轮碾过西伯利亚冷硬的冻土，到达了每一处。  
哈巴罗夫斯克、彼得格勒……莫斯科。

曾经问鼎世界的王朝就这样倾覆。

后来那里被焚毁，曾经指点江山挥斥方遒的领导人首次为那个王朝的最后一位沙皇翻案。

相距仅百年。

叶卡捷琳娜堡别墅的地下室里的血腥却从未散去。

久远的岁月尽管已经使那些事情开始淡然飘散，但心灵上的怅惘却永难消匿。

后来另一位总统也承认了沙皇的作为，为他平反。

再后来，总统建议政府出资修建一座纪念碑。

国家还是没有忘记他的。

纪念碑就坐落在政府大楼的旁边，那座纪念碑的主人是历任总理的榜样。

落成的那天总统总理亲自为纪念碑献花，红得仿佛会渗血的玫瑰花瓣，如同他被处决时溅在雪上的鲜血和罗曼诺夫王朝的子民的血泪。

街道上的一个孩子问，那人是谁。

老妪轻笑着说他是首相。

她的眼里分明有泪。

人民也没有忘记他。

纪念碑上盖着白蓝红三色旗帜——是联邦的旗帜，亦是王朝的旗帜。

问君何人，能覆国旗？

【完】


End file.
